Against All Odds
by JacobSalvatoreBlack
Summary: Emmett & Jacob have a bet. They tie and both have to do things that they would normally never think of doing. Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's must join the cheerleading squad.
1. Chapter 1

**Against all odds**

**Emmett loses a bet with Jacob and all of the Cullen's are forced to join the high school's cheerleading squad. **

_**Billy's POV**_

"You think that you can do more push-ups than me?" Emmett laughed in Jacob's face.

"I know I can, bloodsucker," replied Jacob with a grin.

"What are we betting on?" Emmett asked.

"If you lose..." Jacob smiled, "Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and you all have to join the school's cheerleading squad!"

"You're on!"

"You don't want to check to see if they want to put themselves on the line?"

"I'm going to win, pup!"

"We'll see about that!

"If I win...then you have to put on a cape, fangs, fake blood, slick your hair back and walk around the reserve and all around forks for an entire day. Whenever someone says anything to or about you, you have to say '_I want to suck your blood' using a cheesy fake vampire Transylvanian accent. _"

"If it's a tie..."

"It won't be!"

"If it is...then you have cheerleading practise, and I have vampire duty. If it's a tie, we both lose."

"Can I time?" I asked. "This could be fun!"

"Sure Billy," Emmett growled.

"I'll set my watch for a minute...you can go one at a time, Emmett first." I set my watch and motioned to Emmett. "Three, two, one, go!" Emmett moved quickly, and as though this was something that he did every day. _50, 51, 52, _I counted in my head. As I glanced at my watch, Jacob started laughing and Emmett paused for about five seconds to glare at him. "Time," I shouted. I quickly wrote down the number of push-ups that Emmett had completed on a small scrap of paper.

"I'll show you how us superior creatures do it, bloodsucker," Jacob laughed as he readied himself on the ground.

"Three, two, one, go!" I said one more. Jacob was just as experienced looking as Emmett had been, but moved slightly faster. Emmett whistled and ran around the house a few times before I yelled, "Time!"

"Who did more push-ups?" Emmett and Jacob demanded.

"Well, Emmett...you did 56 push-ups. Jacob, you did...56 push-ups."

"A tie?" Jacob and Emmett yelled in confusion.

"Yes," I replied. "I've gotta go tell Charlie about this!" I laughed loudly.

"No you don't! If you tell Charlie, I will cross the boundary line! Don't tell him!" Emmett growled.

"Fine, I won't!" I smiled. Slowly, I wheeled myself up the driveway and into the house.

_**Emmett's POV**_

_How am I supposed to tell Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Bella that we all have to run around in cheerleader outfits? Alice sure, but the rest of them? Rosalie will probably give me one of her killer looks, but she won't mind as soon as I tell her how cute she'll look in a cheerleader outfit. Telling Jasper will annoy him as much as sticking him in a room of PMS girls would. Bella will probably freak, punch me, and break her hand...again! Edward will laugh and hit me in the gut. Alice will say 'this will be fun' and dance off to get her cheerleading outfit. I'm doomed!_

"What's your news?" Alice asked when everyone, including Bella, but minus the company of Carlisle and Esme had gathered around the piano.

"I kind of lost a bet with Jacob," I said cautiously.

"And it involves us how?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"I bet that I could do more push-ups in a minute than Jacob. We each placed our wages and said that if we tied, we would both have to do our losing tasks. We tied. Jacob has to dress up with a cape, fangs, fake blood, slicked back hair and walk around Forks and the reservation. If anyone says anything about him, he has to say 'I want to suck your blood' with a Transylvanian accent."

"OH MY GOSH!" Bella laughed.

"But...we all have to join the cheerleading team."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted at me.

"How can you tie? How could you?" Bella screeched. As I had figured, Bella punched me...but in the gut.

"Listen, it's us guys that have to worry! Guys don't join cheerleading squads! Girls do it all the time. Besides, you get to wear those outfits." I said.

"That show our midriffs!" Bella growled.

"It will be fun!" Alice said casually (I so called it!). Rosalie smiled faintly at me and walked out of the room with Alice and Bella.

"Never use us as a bet!" Edward warned. I got his drift and made a run for it." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Against All Odds Chapter 2 - **_**The Walk of the Bloodsucker & Outfit Fittings**_

_**Sorry that the last chapter was so short. I meant to post these two separate chapters as one. In this chapter, Jacob holds up his end of the deal by dressing up as a typical cheesy vampire seen in movies. **_

__"Great, just great," I whispered to the mirror in front of me.

"Something wrong Jake?" Billy asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No," I replied casually. Emmett had brought me my costume this morning, and I hated it. The outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, black dress pants, reversible black and red cape with a ridiculously high collar, chunky plastic fangs, fake blood, and a bottle of thick hair gel. I looked like a typical, t-v vampire. Slowly, I opened the bathroom door and was greeted with a roomful of laughter.

"You look hilarious!" Billy laughed.

"I vaunt too suck your blood," I said slowly. My comment was answered with more laughter as I ran out of the house. "This sucks, Cullen!" I complained as I barged through the Cullen's front door twenty minutes later.

"You earned it, Count Muttula!" Emmett laughed.

"Well, I get to laugh at you all year!"

"It's okay, everyone's okay with this...I talked to them."

"Yeah right! Rosalie and Alice sure, but Bella and the guys...I'm guessing that they chased you and destroyed your dignity."

"Pretty much yeah! Bella...she punched me! I kind of figured that she would, but she didn't break any bones this time."

"No broken bones...really? This is new."

"Yah, I know. Now don't change the subject. I'll have my eye on you all day, so don't try to end this task early! Now, move it!" I sulked out of the house and slowly made my way to the main street of Forks. With each step I took the street filled with laughter & comments. Over and over again I had to repeat the most stupid phrase that I had ever said in my entire life. Over and over again, I said _I vaunt to suck your blood!_ Every once and a while I caught a glimpse of Emmett and Rosalie, but I figured that they would be snapping pictures anyway. _My life totally sucks._

_**Bella's POV**_

"I don't want to go get fitted for a midriff revealing, boy magnet, cheerleader outfit. And I do not want Edward to wear a v-neck sweater, spandex whatever!" I whined as Alice pulled me to Edward's Volvo & shoved me inside.

"It's not really a fitting! It's...think of it as trying on clothes. In fact, you just have to try on a few

of the cheerleading outfits that coach Davidson has, pick the one that fits you the best, and we will pay for the outfit. Besides, I have to get one too."

"But you don't mind Alice! You are the type of person who doesn't mind wearing that sort of thing! You are girly! You are extremely girly! I on the other hand...I am NOT girly! You know just as well as anyone else that I AM NOT GIRLY!"

"You can be girly when you want to be Bella!"

"Un, Huh...sure I can."

"Just buckle up so we can go already!" Alice growled. I continued to grump as I buckled up my seatbelt and then glared evilly at Alice. I couldn't think of anything that bugged me more than Alice at the moment. Alice drove slower than usual for my sake, but it still only took about five minutes to get to coach Davidson's house. I didn't want to get out of the car, but in less than a second Alice had unbuckled her seatbelt and opened my car door. "It will be fine," Alice comforted.

"Alice, Bella!" Mrs. Davidson said as her front door flew open. "I have some sizes ready for you to try on! Come on in & get comfortable!" Alice literally dragged me into the house & I spotted five or six of the bodily betraying outfits lying on a couch across the room. "Bella, Alice, you can try on the outfits in that bedroom," Mrs. Davidson pointed to a door next to the couch.

"Great," Alice smiled.

"You know girls," Mrs Davidson confessed, "I never would have thought that the entire Cullen family and you Miss. Swan would join my cheerleading squad."

"Neither did we," I murmured.

"Bella be nice," Alice warned me behind the coach's back. Slowly, Alice dragged me towards the couch & grabbed two of the outfits. The tops were two shouldered, one a two inch strap (purple) & the other, a spaghetti strap (gold). The tops were clearly designed to go only just past the bust region, showing an extremely large portion of midriff. The part that covered the bust region was purple with the letters FHS in thick gold lettering. The skirts were extremely short & pleated, with a pair of short-shorts attached to the inside. It was purple with double gold stripes running down the sides of the skirt & FHS in tiny letters sewn onto the bottom of the skirt.

"Alice," I whined, "look at the uniforms. They barely cover the bust...and look at that itsy bitsy skirt! No way, I am out of here!" I attempted to escape, but Alice dragged both me and the outfits into the bedroom and locked the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Against All Odds - Chapter 3 – How to Separate a Vampire From His Dignity**_

_**In this chapter, Bella and some of the Cullen family decide to hurt Emmett's dignity for what he has made them do. The only hint I'm giving you right now is that it involves one of the midriff revealing cheerleading outfits, and Emmett. **_

_**Bella's POV**_

Alice and I walked back towards Edward's silver Volvo, arms laden with our new, betraying cheerleading outfits. "Hey Bella, do you want to help Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and I dish up a little cummupence for Emmett?"

"What is cummupence?"

"Revenge," Alice rubbed her palms greedily together and looked evilly into the distance, "sweet, sweet, revenge!"

"I'll help any way that I can, because cummupence is something that I can't resist being a part of!" I slipped into the passenger seat, and hugged both of our cheerleading outfits to my chest. "What sort of cummupence are we dishing out anyway?"

"We, being everyone but you, are going to pin Emmett down and force him into the extra cheerleader outfit that I bought while you were changing. It's female, I might add."

"This could be fun, but what can I do to help?"

"You can...take a picture that will haunt Emmett's dignity for the rest of his vampire life!"

"This is going to be rich! Emmett will hate us for it!"

"That is why it is the best possible form of cummupence!" Alice backed out of the driveway and drove down the road.

"Perfect," I whispered to myself. "When does this cummupence take place?"

"Tomorrow after lunch," I moved farther away from Alice and plastered a frightened look on my face. "Your lunch, not mine," Alice reassured me.

"Good! When are the guys getting their outfits for the squad?"

"They already have! They all hid their outfits!"

"Okay then...drop me off at home. I have some homework to do, and it's already seven."

"Take a look around Bella, we're already here!"

"Really," I looked out of the window to see that we were pulling into Charlie's driveway. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Come around noon, we'll be waiting. Oh, and Edward wanted me to tell you that he'll be by at around nine tonight. Bye Bella!"

"See you tomorrow Alice," I smiled and walked through the front door.

"So," Charlie said casually. He was sitting on the sofa watching a football game. "Word on the street is that the Cullen kids and you are joining the cheerleading team.

"Who told you that?"

"Billy came over this afternoon with Jacob. They were both laughing their heads off. Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie was laughing now.

"Emmett made a bet with Jacob over who could do the most push-ups in a minute. Emmett bet that if he lost, himself, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and I would join the school's cheer squad. They tied, so everyone lost."

"You'll be fine!" I did not believe his so called words of wisdom due to the fact that he was doubled over with laughter.

"Dad, I've already had supper. I'm going upstairs."

"Goodnight Bella," Charlie called up the stairs. Once in my room, I grabbed a book called 'Seduction in Death' and lay down on my bed to read. Two hours later, I felt a hand on my waist, and turned to face Edward. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Actually, I've been watching you read for the past hour," Edward replied. I growled playfully, and Edward planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Show off," I accused.

"How am I a show off?"

"You can do anything! You could probably rob a bank without anyone noticing! It's not fair!"

"Yes, I do agree that I probably could do that, but It's not my fault! The whole vampire thing...not my fault."

"Then turn me, and I can rob banks with you," I looked hopefully into Edward's eyes.

"No." Edward started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep almost instantly. I woke up the next morning around eleven thirty.

"Thirty minutes till operation 'separate Emmett from his dignity'," I laughed evilly. I dressed as quickly as possible, ran down the stairs, grabbed a muffin, and ran out the front door. Twenty minutes later, I was standing with Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. We were strategising. Emmett walked into the room, and five pairs of evil looking eyes flashed in his direction. They leaped at Emmett and pinned him down to the floor. Alice somehow managed to strip Emmett down to his underwear before Emmett realized what was going on.

"Rosalie...is that a dress? Nooo! Not a dress! Anything but that!" Emmett screamed in terror. In no time at all, Emmett was in the cheerleading dress, and...a blonde wig? I took out my camera and snapped a photo. "Bella? Is that a camera? Noooo!"

"He he," I giggled loudly.

**To be continued... **

**Authors note: I'm on vacation for the next two weeks, so I won't be able to write anything for a little while. But...when I get back, I will get back to writing.**

**Fan1EdwardCullen ******


End file.
